


The Heart Has Its Reasons

by OffCenter



Series: Complications [7]
Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OffCenter/pseuds/OffCenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Set on Valentine's Day 2009, and after <i>Father Knows Best</i></p></blockquote>





	The Heart Has Its Reasons

Beth looks up as she hears the knock and the door unlocking – Mick's taken to knocking "shave and a haircut" lately as he unlocks the door.   
  
She grins at Mick as he enters – he's wearing a black silk tophat and a black cloak lined in crimson, and his hands are full. He spins dramatically, grinning at her. Beth stretches out the kinks in her back and walks over to help him, only to be shooed away.  
  
"They're called surprises for a reason – no peeking!" he admonishes with a smile. She backs away, hands behind her back, returning his smile.  
  
She settles on the sofa and watches the fire as he makes busy noises in the kitchen, enjoying the spicy smells that make her stomach growl.  
  
"Close your eyes," he demands, and she does. There's muffled swearing close in front of her, and she chuckles softly then hears his soft "hmph."  
  
"Okay, take a peek," he says, and she obeys, then grins happily at his handiwork. He's removed the hat and cloak and set up the (incredibly annoying, pinches her fingers every single time she tries to set it up) folding table in front of her.   
  
There's a rainbow-dyed rose in a small vase, a crystal plate with what looks like a gold-dusted chocolate, a small white box bound with a red ribbon, a glass of white wine and one of blood, and a small plate of spicy mushu chicken, heavy on the garlic, with a little bowl of plum sauce on the side. (She _really_ loves dating someone who can't taste garlic on her breath.) Her stomach growls again, more insistently, and Mick pushes the plate closer to her.   
  
She lifts her wine glass first, waiting for him to lift his glass of blood, and says, "To the best boyfriend in the world, who is SO getting lucky tonight," as they clink their glasses.   
  
Mick chuckles and waggles his eyebrows at her. "In that case you'd better eat - to build up your strength."   
  
Beth makes quick work of her supper, blushing as she burps while pushing the plate away. Mick leans over and kisses her, handing her the box and urging her to open it.  
  
She does, revealing a string of beautiful crystal beads that shimmer in rainbow colors.  
  
"My mom had one like it, and I always loved it. I saw this one in an antique shop last month, and thought maybe you'd like it," Mick offers.  
  
Beth beams at him. "I love it. I love _you_." She kisses him for emphasis before pulling him closer and tugging his shirt up over his head. Mick returns the favor, quickly unfastening her bra and removing it as well, then pulling her down with him as he lies back. They kiss and caress each other for a few minutes, just relaxing and letting go of the rest of the world.   
  
Beth shifts, wriggling a bit as she feels Mick harden beneath her. His eyes flash silver as she teases him, and she leans in, kissing him carefully until his fangs retract again. He grins and stands, lifting her easily, and carries her upstairs, tossing her gently into the middle of their bed. She strips, shoving her clothes to the floor just before Mick lands next to her with a thud.  
  
"So, 'lucky', huh?" Mick teases a finger around her navel before trailing it up to circle a nipple. Beth nods, tugging him closer and biting his neck. Mick pulls back, startled, looking at her in surprise as his eyes flash silver again.  
  
Beth smiles reassuringly, pulling him back down and into a slow, deep kiss. He moans into her mouth as she runs her tongue over his teeth, then jumps again as he tastes her blood – she's cut herself on his fangs. He rushes to apologize and she hushes him, kissing him again and caressing his face.  
  
"Beth," he starts, but she places a finger against his lips, then slides it between his lips instead, sliding it in and out before carefully slicing the tip open. He moans as he tastes her blood again and sucks gently on her finger. She's surprised that his mouth on her finger feels so sensual.  
  
Sooner or later she'll tell him all about the incredibly awkward conversation she had with Josef, but Beth doesn't think he needs to know about it just now. (And he never needs to know that _she_ threatened Josef with the tarpits if he breathed a word of the conversation to anyone.)  
  
For now she leans in again, licking at a nipple before nipping gently just below Mick's collarbone. His eyes are dilated and she feels him quivering all over. Beth leans up to kiss him again, careful of his fangs this time. His hands slide down to her hips, urging her to straddle him. She does, rubbing herself against him, letting him feel how wet and ready she is. She takes one of Mick's hands and presses it to her chest, sliding it down over her breasts gently, then up again before pressing into her skin with one of his claws, leaving a thin trail of red welling up on one side. She shifts backwards, pressing down onto Mick, moaning as he fills her, then pulls his head up to her breast, gasping softly as he sucks gently at the shallow wound until the bleeding stops.  
  
"I want this, Mick. I want us to share this." She looks down at him and he looks back, eyes wide, her blood still on his lips, and finally nods, straightening up to kiss her.   
  
"Why?" It's a reasonable question, but she's only come up with one answer. She gives it to him.  
  
"Because it feels like the right time." She smiles shyly, then leans in to nip at his throat again and he laughs.  
  
"You sure you know which of us is the vampire?" Beth growls and nips harder in response, laughing at the same time.   
  
He pulls her up to kiss again, and she's happy to see he looks okay with the idea. And he's still hard inside her, which she takes as an excellent sign. She shifts a little and they both make happy noises, then she tilts her head and looks at him expectantly.  
  
Mick nuzzles at her throat, kissing up the line of her artery before nipping gently on her earlobe. Beth's breathing gets a little uneven and she rocks against him again. He kisses back down he neck and then his hands are firm on her, holding her still, and she feels a brief, sharp pain that blooms quickly into a sensual warmth. His cool lips are moving gently against her throat, and she feels him throbbing inside her. He drinks for only a moment before laving the spot with his tongue, but she still feels dizzy. She says something and his arms tighten around her, shifting them so she's lying back on the bed. She makes a soft wordless protest as he slides free, and he covers her with his body, sliding back in place before she can say another word.  
  
She wraps her legs around his waist, arching up to him, urging him to move. He does, slow, deep strokes that have her quivering on the edge. He slides a hand between them, slick fingers teasing her until she comes apart with a soft cry. Then he moves more urgently, kissing her fiercely. Beth rubs her tongue over his fangs again, and he makes a choked sound as the taste of her blood blooms in his mouth again. He climaxes with a roar and collapses on her, still for long moments before she wriggles.  
  
"You're pretty heavy," she reminds him with a smile. He shifts to the side, pulling her with him.  
  
"You're pretty sneaky," Mick counters. She grins happily at him and nuzzles against him, kissing his chest and up to his neck before answering.  
  
"You have a problem with that?"   
  
Mick looks at her for long moments."It's not really safe," he finally says.  
  
Beth kisses him again. "Life isn't really safe," she reminds him. "I know you worry, but even Josef admits you have 'freakish self-control' and that this is pretty safe. He does know you pretty well, and he doesn't pass out compliments lightly."  
  
Mick's eyes widen and he looks almost horrified. "You talked to _Josef_ about m-.. us-.. _this_?"  
  
Beth turns pink. "I may have gone to the one person I thought might be an expert in the matter. He made a few suggestions." She smiles shyly at Mick as she asks, "Are you sorry I did?"  
  
Mick kisses her hair, her face, then her lips before admitting, "Only that he will never, _ever_ let me live down that you asked him for advice on how to 'seduce' me."  
  
Beth laughs delightedly, returning his kiss. Josef made quite a few suggestions. She's looking forward to trying more of them during Round 2.

**Author's Note:**

> Set on Valentine's Day 2009, and after _Father Knows Best_


End file.
